Moste Potente Potions
by kagomereincarnated
Summary: A series of drabbles, ramblings, and other such random ficlets. Majorly DHr.
1. That Game We Play

**Summary: **Draco's once again playing that little game of theirs.

**Author's Note: **This is my first Draco/Hermione fanfiction. tee hee. It's short - just a drabble, but I hope you like it! -

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Draco nor Hermione. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**That Game We Play**

I glared at her as she walked by, wanting to incense her, wanting to wipe that self-righteous look off her face. Instead, I succeeded only in making her smirk at me, a quick, ruthless tilt of the lips that was worthy of even myself.

Just like Granger to insist on besting me.

So I play her game. I give her the cold shoulder the rest of the morning. Ignoring her even as she tries to catch my eye in potions; ignoring the flirtatious glances she shoots Zabini in an attempt to rile me up.

I give no reaction.

And finally she is fed up.

She makes it to lunch before she cracks. I'm almost sorry I toyed with her as I watch her saunter angrily, haughtily, to the Slytherin table at which I am seated. I nearly regret playing with her as she storms up to me, a cold glare in her eyes.

But every head in the Great Hall is turned in our direction, and I can't quite bring myself to summon up any sense of remorse.

Her voice is tight as she speaks. "Malfoy."

"Granger."

Her eyes narrow at my cool tone, calm and collected, just as a Malfoy is expected to be.

But she knows I am furious beneath that indifferent exterior. She knows that I am giving her the payback she so rightfully deserves for ignoring me for three whole days.

It's the little game we play.

I screw her silly against her will (or so she says). She slaps me. I leave. She ignores me, only to come crawling back into my arms days later.

I know she enjoys it more than she lets on. Or else Potter and Weasley would have had my head by now.

So we continue to play.

"You're ignoring me," she complains bitterly.

I chuckle, amused. "Don't you want me to?"

"No."

"Prove it," I smirk.

And prove it she does.

She grabs my face in her hands, tilting her lips toward mine, and kisses me so hard I'm nearly dizzy. Right there in front of the entire student body and staff.

And neither of us gives a damn who sees.

I smirk again as I kiss her back. I've won this time. I've proved to her that I own her as much as she owns me.

And I've enjoyed every minute of it.

... _Fin _...


	2. A Matter of Knickers

**Summary: **Draco's done something colossally stupid, and Hermione is quite upset. 

**Author's Note: **This story is all in dialogue. Pointless and random, but fun to write.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters.

* * *

**A Matter of Knickers**

"You _prat_!"

_ Thud._

"Ouch! What in bloody hell's name was that for, Granger! That hurt my effing head!"

"Well, you deserved it, you dim-witted git! How could you?"

"Granger…" Sigh. "Is this about your knickers again?"

"What do you mean _again_?This is the first time I've brought it up!"

"Except when you were screaming at Blaise for hanging them on his bedpost."

"_He _deserved it, too! It's embarrassing and _indecent_, you mongrel!"

"So go tell _him _ that."

"I bloody well have! And now it's your turn."

_Thud._

"Ow! _Fuck_, woman! Put that damn book down and stop abusing me!"

"Abusing you, am I? I haven't even warmed up yet, Malfoy. Wait until you see just how _badly _ I can abuse you, you pestering, filthy, crass - "

"Whoa, whoa...calm down. Enough with the insults already."

"Would you prefer to be slapped instead?"

"…"

"I thought so."

Sigh. "Hermione, let it go. It was hours ago. Besides, it was only a couple of Slytherin boys who saw it – excluding me and Blaise, of course."

"That's not the point, you twit!"

"What is the point then?"

"It's the principle of the matter. You can't just prance around stealing the Head Girl's knickers! Or any girl, for that matter. Especially used ones! Even if they're your girlfriend's!"

Chuckle. "You're so amusing when you're all riled up."

"Grrr! Draco Malfoy!"

_Thud. SLAP.  
_

"Ow! OW! Damn, enough! Blimey, you're violent."

"Grrr…why you…you…!"

Sigh. "Granger, I'm sorry, all right? It was only a joke."

"Well, of _course _ it was only a joke. It was especially _hilarious _ when you showed Zabini and your monkeys. So bloody _funny_."

"Relax, Granger. It won't happen again. I swear it."

"It shouldn't have even happened in the first place."

"I was…I was proving a point, ok? We were talking about sex and shit, and they were all on about how the wenches they'd been with smelled like old people's socks. I was proving that my girl smelled like heaven in every single part of her body."

"…"

"Oh, come on, Hermione. It's nothing to get all flushed and embarrassed about."

"Nothing? Nothing! Draco, my _knickers_! And your friends have no business knowing what I smell like anyway!"

"Of course, baby, of course. I'm sorry."

"…"

"…"

"You know, just because you kiss me doesn't mean I forgive you."

Smirk. "Oh, I'm not worried. You will eventually."

"…"

"…"

"Prat."

"Yours."

... _Fin_ ...


End file.
